Diferentes escolhas
by Hana S. U
Summary: E se Sasuke soubesse desde o começo sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha? E se Itachi não fosse quem os matou? E se Sasuke permanecesse na vila e não a odiasse ? Casais: (SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTenTen)
1. Massacre

Pov: Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse eu mudaria muiiita coisa!

Bom, cansada do mangá sendo decepcionante... ( pelo menos eu e mais algumas pessoas que também curtem estão achando isso) resolvi criar uma história em que acredito que agradaria mais, e me deixaria feliz se acontecesse... Bom não sei se concordam comigo, mas na minha opnião, o tio Kishi podia muito bem desenvolver melhor as habilidades da Sakura e da Hinata, podia parar de fazer o Sasuke "cagar" tanto , e deixar o Naruto menos viado! ( não que eu tenho algo contra! Mas você acompanha a 8 anos, faz planos pros casais e aí terminar yaoi... é pra chorar!) Enfim vamos a fic...

Itachi estava trazendo Sasuke pra casa, este tinha 7 anos, estava muito silencioso e Itachi começava a desconfiar que algo estava acontecendo. Quando estavam próximos ao portão do clã Uchiha o irmão mais velho sentiu um chackra poderoso.

- Sasuke... precisamos ir até o Hokage, agora. – diz Itachi já puxando o irmão á direção contrária.

- Maaas ni-san! Ka-san vai fazer meu prato favorito hoje!- diz Sasuke pigarreando.

- Eu sei, mas precisamos ir agora!

Itachi pega Sasuke no colo e corre imediatamente para a torre do hokage, assim que chegam vão direto a sala do hokage.

- Itachi, Sasuke, o que fazem aqui a essa hora? Sua mãe deve estar preocupada! – diz o Hokage.

- Hokage-sama... não podemos voltar pro clã, aquilo aconteceu hoje. – diz Itachi.

- Como assim aquilo? – O hokage estranha, e logo se lembra . – Mas eu não dei ordem alguma! Eu recusei o pedido!

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... fizeram as suas costas... e agora o que me preocupa é o Sasuke. – este estava quieto até agora, e não entendia nada do que os dois falavam.

- O que está havendo ni-san! – diz Sasuke.

- Ele não sabe de nada? – pergunta o hokage.

- Ainda não contei, quando percebi o que faziam eu vim direto pra cá.

-Entendo... Melhor contarmos a verdade.

- Hai... – Itachi pega seu irmão, os dois sentam na poltrona um de frente com o outro. – Sasuke, precisa me prometer que não vai contar isso pra ninguém, porque é segredo ok ?

- Prometo que não vou contar. – jura Sasuke.

- Certo, há algum tempo, soube que o nosso clã estava querendo tomar Konoha ... – Sasuke arregala os olhos – Eles queriam tomar a vila e usar nossos poderes para ferir aqueles que não deixassem fazer isto.

- A ka-san e o to-san sabem disso ?

- Sim... eles estavam envolvidos, eles sabiam de tudo e ajudavam a planejar também. Mas vamos continuar está bem ? – Sasuke assente. – Lembra do nosso primo, o Shisui?

- Hai, ele morreu a alguns dias atrás...

- Ele tentou lutar contra isso, tentou com que eles mudassem de ideia, e então eles o mataram, eu o encontrei semimorto, não pude fazer nada para salvá-lo.

- A Sakura-chan está treinando ni-san! Ela podia ter salvado ele! – interrompe Sasuke e Itachi dá um sorriso.

- A Sakura-chan é muito nova ainda Sasuke... logo ela poderá curar muitas vidas. – diz Itachi. – Está entendendo tudo o que eu disse? - Sasuke confirma assimilando toda a história e então o Hokage toma a palavra.

- Então, sabendo que tudo isso estava acontecendo, houve uma reunião, eu... os conselheiros e Itachi discutíamos sobre o que poderia ser feito para resolver isto. E então houve a ideia de dizimar o clã Uchiha. – O hokage fez uma pausa esperando pela reação do menor.

- Vocês queriam matar a gente ? – Diz ele arregalando os olhos.

- Para que a vila ficasse segura, essa era uma das alternativas, mas eu não aceitei que isso acontecesse, não podemos tirar vidas de pessoas inocentes, então isso foi cancelado. Mas pelo que seu irmão disse, passaram por cima da minha ordem.

- O que o Hokage quer dizer Sasuke, é que mataram todos do nosso clã, restam somente nós dois...

- O QUE? KA-SAN... OTO-SAN! ELES ESTÃO MORTOS? VÃO NOS MATAR TAMBEM! – Diz Sasuke assustado e já chorando pela morte deles.

- Não Sasuke! Não vão matar mais ninguém! – Diz o Hokage enquanto Itachi já abraçava o irmão e já conseguia acalmá-lo.

- Itachi, prometo que não vão tocar em um fio de cabelo dele, isso foi longe demais! – diz o hokage já nervoso.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Logo a noticia vai se espalhar. – diz Itachi.

- Temos uma missão em aberto, e já que aconteceu isso, podemos enviar você.

- Sobre o que se trata?

- Precisamos que alguém se infiltre na Akatsuki.

- Pra isso preciso ser renegado?

- Sim... Sei que é difícil pra você, ainda mais nessas circunstâncias, mas você é o mais qualificado pra missão, gostaria que assumisse que você foi o responsável pela morte do seu clã e que fosse meu espião na Akatsuki.

- Ni-san! Você não pode! Não foi você! Eu não quero que você vá?! Vai mesmo ajudar essas pessoas que acabaram com a nossa família? – diz Sasuke.

- Calma... não disse que aceitei ainda! – diz Itachi. – Tenho umas condições se me permite Hokage-sama.

- Diga.

- Eu vou pra Akatsuki, mas reportarei somente á você, e também, quero que garanta a segurança do Sasuke, não deixe que ponha as mãos nele. – Diz Itachi.

- Certo, cumprirei tudo isso, e encontrarei aquele que desobedeceu minhas ordens. Vão até minha casa e descansem, Itachi, você parte amanhã. Sasuke ficará sobre minha proteção.

- Hai! – diz Itachi e pega Sasuke no colo o levando até a casa do Hokage.

Mesmo Sasuke sendo uma criança, Itachi queria que ele soubesse tudo, e também tinha certeza que ele entenderia tudo o que viria pela frente, seu irmão permanecia quieto em suas costas, continuava pensando sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, e Itachi sabia que o pequeno garoto seria forte.

- Itachi... – diz Sasuke já deitado na cama.

- Sim...

- Porque vai continuar ajudando essa gente? Eles mataram nosso pais!

- Sasuke, é errado o que eles fizeram, mas se não fizessem alguma coisa, muitas outras pessoas poderiam ter morrido. Podia ter sido o Naruto, sua amiguinha Sakura... É pra isso que eu estou indo pra Akatsuki, pra proteger todos vocês, pra que ninguém precise morrer, entende isso?

- Hai... mas o que eu vou fazer aqui? Vou estar sozinho.

- Claro que não, você tem seus amigos... esqueceu? Fique junto com eles, treine e fique forte Sasuke! Sua missão daqui pra frente é ir atrás dessas pessoas corruptas, enquanto faz isso, eu vou cuidando dos outros assuntos .

- Sério Ni-san! Quer mesmo me dar uma missão? – diz Sasuke empolgado.

- Hai! Está vendo este pergaminho? – diz Itachi o mostrando. – nele há um jutso onde apenas eu e você podemos ler o que está aqui, quando você terminar de escrever você deve pensar em mim, e logo o pergaminho é transferido para onde eu estiver.

- Ual... – diz Sasuke.

- Mas não se esqueça, essa missão não pode atrapalhar sua vida entendeu? Não foque demais nela e esteja sempre perto dos seus amiguinhos, quem sabe... eles possam te ajudar quando crescerem .

- Acha que o Naruto e a Sakura podem me ajudar?

- Claro... mas espere até você se formar na academia antes de contar pra eles, pode ser?

- Uhum...

- Agora está na hora de dormir... e não esqueça que tem de guardar segredo.

- Táaaa... mas não vou poder contar pra eles?

- Claro que vai... mas só pra eles... e depois que terminarem a academia.

- Itachi... o Naruto sempre diz que ele quer ser hokage... você acha que ele pode? Ele é um baka de vez em quando! – Itachi ri.

- Se ele se esforçar, acredito que pode, ajude-o nessa irmão... agora vá dormir! – Diz Itachi encerrando a conversa.

Agradecimentos:

Bom se você leu até aqui... por favor... deixe uma review... isso me deixa feliz e me ajuda a saber se eu estou indo bem! Enfim... ( o negócio é agradecimento e eu estou pedindo... muito haver... ¬¬") gostaria de agradecer a AllePaula ( escritora daqui do Fanfiction) que está me ensinando a usar o site, ( gente leiam Apenas Aceite, é dela e eu estou amando!) Também quero agradecer a minha amiga Cintia!( ela pira comigo e está revisando a fic, além de ter uma parceria comigo sobre outra fic que eu estou escrevendo!) e não posso esquecer da Anne! ( minha colega/amiga) que está ajudando com ideias pra essa fic!

Espero que gostem! E mais uma vez não esqueça de me mandar uma review!


	2. Seguindo adiante

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... se pertencesse...**

* * *

><p>Já era de manhã, Itachi saiu da casa do hokage antes mesmo de Sasuke acordar, Sasuke apesar da pouca idade entendeu o que havia acontecido e cumpriria a promessa feita pelo irmão, ele se tornaria forte, e iria atrás daquele conselho.<p>

A noticia do massacre já corria pela vila, todos comentavam sobre isso e Sasuke já começava a sentir o peso do luto. Ontem a noite ele se fez forte na frente de seu irmão e do Hokage, mas agora enquanto se arrumava para o funeral as lágrimas começaram a cair.

- Sasuke... você está pronto? – Pergunta o Hokage entrando no quarto e Sasuke secava discretamente as lágrimas.

- Hai! – diz Sasuke.

- Seus amigos vieram visitar você. – Diz o Hokage.

- Não quero ver ninguém por enquanto Hokage-sama- Diz Sasuke educadamente.

- Nem mesmo se for a Sakura e o Naruto?

- Tudo bem... mas só se for eles mesmo.

Logo um loirinho entrava no quarto acompanhado de uma menininha de cabelos rosa.

- Hey teme! Sinto muito mesmo pelo o que aconteceu! – diz Naruto entrando espalhafatosamente.

- Soubemos o que aconteceu Sasuke-kun... meus pêsames! – diz a rosada já o abraçando-o.

- É verdade mesmo sobre o que estão dizendo? – diz Naruto que já leva uma cutucada da Sakura.

- O que estão dizendo baka? – pergunta Sasuke curioso.

- Que foi o Itachi quem matou todos, e que só ficou vocês dois... – diz Naruto coçando o braço onde Sakura o cutucou.

- Vou lhe contar um segredo está bem? Mas me prometam que não vão contar pra ninguém! Itachi me disse que eu devia contar só depois mas quero contar isso agora. – Diz Sasuke.

- Prometemos! – Diz os dois juntos. E então Sasuke conta tudo sobre a noite anterior.

- Isso faz mais sentido! – Diz Naruto sorrindo. – Hey teme! Prometo que vou te ajudar!

- Eu também Sasuke-kun! –diz Sakura.

- Hey vamos crianças, está na hora ... – diz o Hokage chegando ao quarto de Sasuke e os interrompendo.

Saindo da casa do hokage eles foram direto para o funeral, haviam muitas pessoas ali, muitas prestaram seus sentimentos a Sasuke, este aguentou firme ao lado de Naruto e Sakura. Acabando o funeral foi decidido que Naruto e Sasuke morariam juntos, e que ambos eram responsabilidade do Hokage, após isso, arrumaram um apartamento para os dois, já que Naruto morava num orfanato.

- Acho que ta tudo pronto – Diz Sakura se sentando no sofá. – Quem vai fazer a comida de vocês ?

- Nós vamos no Ichikaru... – diz Naruto sorrindo.

- Claro que não baka! O hokage disse que vem uma pessoa pra fazer tudo... – diz Sasuke.

- Ahhh mas eu quero ramén! - Diz Naruto.

- Sossega! – Sakura lhe dá um soco.

- Aiii Sakura-chan! Dói! – diz Naruto coçando a cabeça.

- Um dia nós vamos comer ramém ok? – Diz ela.

- Obrigado Sakura-chan! – os olhos de Naruto brilham.

- Bom... preciso ir... já ta tarde... vejo vocês na academia amanhã... – Sakura se despede deles e volta pra sua casa.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso... Itachi estava em uma caverna, e esperava por Pain, o líder da Akatsuki.<p>

- Então você é Uchiha Itachi. – diz Pain, havia ele e mais uma mulher de cabelos roxo.

- Hai... Você deve ser o Pain. – os dois pararam um de frente pro outro.

- Já soubemos que você dizimou o clã Uchiha ontem... Mas deixou apenas um sobrevivente, seu irmão... Porque? – Pergunta Pain.

- Meus motivos são questões particulares, com todo respeito. Sasuke não será problema.

- Você é capaz de matá-lo caso ele atrapalhe os planos da minha organização?

- Se realmente tivermos um problema deste caso, sim – diz Itachi sem hesitar, no fundo ele sabia que não faria nada disso.

- E a vila? Você irá contra ela se atrapalhar nossos planos? – pergunta Pain.

- Como vê... Sou um renegado agora, pouco me importa aquela vila, como sabem eu matei todo meu clã, sou um dos melhores ninjas, garanto que me ter na organização trará sucesso em suas missões. – Finaliza Itachi.

- Você está aceito na organização, venha conosco. – Ao dizer isso começamos a andar em direção a caverna, Pain faz um jutso para remover um selo de proteção, uma parede de preta se ergue revelando a entrada daquele "esconderijo".

Andaram pelo "esconderijo" Pain mostrou a Itachi sobre tudo, por mais que este havia entrado á minutos atrás na organização, Pain sentiu confiança por parte do Uchiha e já lhe mostrava sobre como funcionava e sobre o que faziam, mais tarde, Itachi descobriu que a mulher de cabelo roxo se chamava Konan e que seus jutsos envolviam papéis, uma mulher interessante na opinião do Uchiha, mas este havia percebido que ela já " tinha um dono".

Após terminarem o tour, Pain deixou Itachi em seus novos aposentos e saiu, Itachi assimilou sobre tudo o que tinha visto e ouvido, e já começava a se preparar para a sua real missão.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso em Konoha...<p>

O hokage havia reunido todos do conselho, inclusive os três sennins lendários ( obs: Aqui Orochimaru não deixou a vila e não era mal visto... bom pelo menos por enquanto XD).

- Sobre o que quer falar Hokage-sama, tenho compromissos.- diz uma velha conselheira.

- Não tem ideia? Como puderam executar o clã Uchiha?! Eu havia dado ordens bem explícitas de que não aceitava isso e mesmo assim alguém assassinou o clã inteiro! - diz o Hokage.

- Você mais do que ninguém sabia do perigo que seria deixa-los viver Hokage-sama! Não teve outra saída.- diz Danzou.

- Como não teve outra saída? Vocês ao menos deram chance de haver uma!- Diz o Hokage.

- Se esperássemos mais tempo a vila inteira sofreria por seus atos! Eu contratei um ninja que fizesse o trabalho. Não envolvi os Ambu's.- Diz Danzou.

- Então foi você que causou tudo isso!- diz o Hokage.

- Apenas dei a ordem, tive uma reunião com todos e eles me apoiaram. - diz Danzou, enquanto isso os sennins estavam chocados, Orochimaro foi o único que não estava surpreso.

-Você não pode passar por cima da minha ordem Danzou. Muito menos fazer uma reunião destas sem que eu esteja presente. - diz o Hokage.

- Isso era um assunto que envolvia o bem estar da vila, portanto eu o fiz.- diz Danzou. - E se bem pelo que sei, há dois vivos ainda.

- Uchiha Itachi saiu da vila, agora ele é um renegado, ele aceitou levar a culpa pelos seus atos Danzou.- diz o Hokage - E se você tocar no Sasuke, vai se ver comigo entendeu?

- Sasuke não é um problema, já Itachi... - Diz um conselheiro.

- Deixe esses dois em paz! Os dois são vitimas de seus atos inconsequentes! Caso desobedeçam minhas ordens eu os levarei até os senhores feudais do país do fogo e lhes contarei tudo o que fizeram.( Estes eram quem elegiam os conselheiros) - Todos se calaram depois que o hokage falou.

Após resolverem todos os assuntos os conselheiros saíram da sala e restaram apenas os sennins.

- E então... Porque nos quis aqui? - pergunta Jiraya.

- Orochimaru primeiramente, quero que você faça as pesquisas sobre o sharingan, agora que temos muitos Uchihas mortos, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de não aprender mais, não queria que fosse desse jeito mas... Aconteceu... Pode se retirar - diz o hokage, assim que Orochimaru sai o hokage dirige a palavra ao restante.

- Quanto a vocês... Soube que você Tsunade anda treinando uma garotinha... Se não me engano ela se chama Sakura Haruno e tem apenas 7 anos.

- Hai, conheço os pais dela a algum tempo e eu mesma fiz o parto, a mãe correu muito risco pra ter a menina, me apeguei a ela desde pequena e então resolvi ser sua mestra. - Responde Tsunade.

- Certo, continue a treinando... Quem sabe sua nova pupila a ultrapasse hun? - sorri o Hokage.

- Desculpe interromper Hokage-sama... Mas e o Naruto Uzumaki? - pergunta Jiraya, este havia pegado a criança quando nasceu , quando a kyubi havia aparecido e destruído quase toda a vila, desde então Jiraya esteve viajando e retornou a Konoha a poucos dias atrás.

- Naruto Uzumaki ainda é levado... E a forma como as pessoas o olham ainda é revoltante.- diz o Hokage.

- Mas o garoto não tem culpa! Eles não sabem quem são os pais dele?! - Diz Jiraya, este estava indignado.

-Não... Os pais de Naruto estão em anonimato, não quis prejudica-lo informando a todos que ele é filho do quarto hokage. Ele já pode ser considerado alvo dos inimigos por ter a Kyubi dentro de si e se os outros souberem de quem ele é filho seria pior ainda. - finaliza o hokage.

- Entendo... Quero treina-lo quando sair da academia. - diz Jiraya.

- Você vai treina-lo mas antes ele precisa passar pelo sensei da academia e entrar em um time. Depois disso você irá treina-lo... Assim como Tsunade está fazendo. - Diz o hokage.

- Hokage-sama, é este o motivo que nos trouxe aqui? - interrompe Tsunade.

- Não, o verdadeiro motivo é que como souberam, o conselho foi quem deu a ordem sobre o massacre dos Uchihas, quero que os dois investiguem o conselho e reportem tudo somente a mim entenderam? - diz o hokage.

- Hai! - os dois respondem juntos.

- Estão dispensados agora. - Os dois saem e logo entra um ninja anbu.

- Mandou me chamar?! - diz o Anbu.

- Sim, Kakashi tenho uma missão pra você.

- Pois não Hokage-sama.

- Quero que fique de olho em um menino, seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke e aproveitando cuide também da segurança do Uzumaki.

- Quer que eu fique de babá?

- Se for necessário... Não quero que os dois percebam que estão sendo protegidos e não conte sobre a missão a ninguém.

- Entendido.

- Está dispensado.

Ao sair da sala do Hokage Kakashi pensava no motivo de ter de ser babá de duas crianças, hora ele era um anbu! Não devia ter que passar a ser babá de dois fedelhos... Se bem que estes dois eram especiais... O ultimo Uchiha que vivia em Konoha e o portador da Kyubi... Não seria nada fácil. Com estes pensamentos Kakashi se dirige até uma livraria para comprar seu primeiro Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>Oii gente! Aqui está o segundo capítulo! ( Jura?!) No próximo teremos mais detalhes dos outros personagens, se colocasse tudo aqui, ia ficar muito extenso.<strong>

**Obrigado AllePaula por estar lendo! *-* Espero que você goste deste capítulo e FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! Sei que já passou e foi na quarta feira... Mas... Posso te desejar hoje! Obrigada a uma pessoa que deixou um recado anonima! E YokoNick-chan espero que goste desse capitulo também e dos outros!Obrigada por estar acompanhando!**

**Por favor deixem reviews! Isso me trás inspiração! E ficarei sabendo sobre o que estão achando ou se devo mudar algo ou não!**

**OBS: Ainda estou aprendendo a mexer nisso aqui... Essa é a minha primeira fic, então me desculpem por qualquer erro! Beijos e até a próxima!**


	3. Um dia normal

Já se passara uma semana desde a morte do clã Uchiha, Naruto tentava de todas as formas animar Sasuke, mas este preferia ficar sozinho. Os dois treinavam juntos quando não estavam na academia, Sasuke tentava ensinar Naruto os movimentos ninjas e a utilização das armas já que o loirinho ia muito mal.

- É baka... precisa treinar mais a atirar kunais... vou te mostrar mais uma vez como se faz - diz Sasuke, este pega algumas kunais e acerta o alvo facilmente.

- Droga teme! - diz Naruto, ele pega algumas kunais e as lança novamente, e pela primeira vez ele acerta o alvo. - aaahhhh ! Consegui teme! - grita Naruto, ele pulava de alegria quando Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Neji chegaram ao local.

Assim que a Hyuga encontra o Uzumaki começa a corar.

- Oii! - diz Sakura, todos se cumprimentam, Neji fica com os garotos treinando enquanto as meninas ficam sentadas conversando.

- Hey... Hina-chan... você gosta do Naruto? - Pergunta Ino deixando Hinata ainda mais corada.

- Ino-chan... e-eu nãao! - responde ela rapidamente.

- Prometemos não contar Hina-chan! - Diz Sakura dando um belo sorrindo.

-Uhum... eu gosto do Naruto... como vocês sabem? - Pergunta Hinata timidamente.

- É que toda vez que você o vê você cora! Mas fica tranquila! Eu e a testuda não vamos contar!

- Porca! Eu não sou testuda! - Diz Sakura, e as duas caem na risada.

Depois dos meninos treinarem, o que rendeu muitas discussões, foram todos até a sorveteria, no caminho encontraram Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru e Chouji, conversaram um pouco e foram todos juntos tomar sorvete no parquinho.

-Gente eu quero mais sorvete - Diz Chouji.

- Você acabou de pegar o seu! - diz Ino.

- Mas eu quero! - disse Chouji.

- Argh isso vai ser problemático. - diz Shikamaru.

- Vocês estavam treinando? - pergunta Kiba á Sasuke, Naruto e Neji.

- Sim... semana que vem é o teste de kunai e Naruto é péssimo!- diz Sasuke.

- TEME ! EU NÃO SOU RUIM! - Grita Naruto.

- Você não acertava nenhum alvo á minutos atrás. - diz Sasuke.

- Mas eu não sou ruim! - diz Naruto.

- Naruto-kun não é tão ruim assim... - sussurra Hinata.

- VIRAM A HINATA CONCORDA! DATTEBAYO! - Grita Naruto todo feliz.

- É que a Hinata não te viu lutando.- diz Kiba - Akamaru luta melhor que você!

- Luta nãaao! - diz Naruto.

- Luta sim!

- Luta não!

- Chega vocês dois! - diz Sakura tentando apartar a discussão, ambos voltam a conversar novamente, conforme as horas foram passando cada um voltou pra sua casa.

* * *

><p>Chegando em casa Sasuke toma seu banho e vai até o quarto, lá ele encontra o pergaminho que seu irmão lhe falou. Ele o pega e começa a ler a mensagem de Itachi.<p>

" Sasuke, espero que esteja bem, o Hokage me mandou notícias suas, fico feliz que esteja junto de Naruto.

O que você precisar peça ao Hokage, e não se esqueça de treinar sempre. Já te ensinei tudo sobre o clã, sobre

nosso sharingan, aperfeiçoe tudo, quanto mais aprender melhor será pra você. Acredito em você! "

Era uma breve carta mas aquilo deu forças ao Uchiha menor, assim que ele leu o pergaminho as palavras sumiram, Sasuke pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever

" Ni-san... estou treinando com Naruto, ele é um baka! Mal acertava as kunais no começo... semana que vem teremos

um teste na academia, acho que se treinarmos ele vai conseguir passar ( é claro que eu passo ni-san, eu sou bom com kunais)

sinto falta da mamãe e do papai, queria que eles estivessem aqui.

Itachi você vai voltar algum dia?!"

Ao terminar de escrever Sasuke fez como Itachi havia lhe ensinado, pensou no irmão e logo as letras desapareceram, a carta havia sido entregue ao irmão mais velho.

- Hey teme! - diz Naruto entrando espalhafatosamente no quarto.

- Que foi dobe? - diz Sasuke.

- Você não vai jantar?

- Tô indo!

Os dois vão até a mesa da cozinha, Naruto pegava os pratos e talheres enquanto Sasuke desembrulhava a comida.

- Hey Sasuke... o que você acha da Sakura-chan? - pergunta Naruto com a boca cheia.

- Eu... nada! Ela é só minha amiga. Porque dobe? - Pergunta Sasuke.

- Acho que o sobrancelhudo gosta dela... a Sakura-chan é minha amiga mas eu não quero que ela namore o Lee.- Diz Naruto.

- A Sakura não vai namorar o Lee. - afirma Sasuke.

- Espero que não! Dattebayo!

- Você gosta dela?

- Gosto, como amigo! - diz Naruto.

- Uhn... - Após isso eles voltam a comer.

- Hey e a Hina-chan? - pergunta Naruto.

- Hinata é muito timida, nunca conversei com ela. - Diz Sasuke.

- Ah... ela me parece legal! - diz Naruto.

- Porque você está me perguntando sobre as meninas?

- Ahh... é porque são as únicas que eu acho legais, claro que ta faltando a Ino e a Tenten... queria saber se você também as achava legais.

- Uhn... - Sasuke volta a comer.

Depois de terminar o jantar, com Naruto falando demais, eles arrumam a cozinha, Sasuke fez com que Naruto o ajudasse pois se fosse por Naruto o apartamento seria uma bagunça. Após acabarem cada um vai até seu quarto dormir.

Enquanto isso em outra casa...

Ino havia combinado de dormir na casa de Sakura. Depois de jantarem, elas foram até o quarto de Sakura, brincaram até a mãe da rosada aparecer na porta e as mandarem dormir.

- Hey porca... - pergunta Sakura já deitada.

- Oi testuda...

- Será que o Naruto gosta da Hina ?

- Não sei... porque?

- Apesar de ele ser um baka de vez em quando... queria que ele gostasse da Hina.

- Porque você não pergunta pra ele amanhã?

- Ahhh... mas se eu perguntar ele vai descobrir que a Hina gosta dele... e nós prometemos pra ela que não iamos contar!

- Huuum... verdade... vamos ter que achar um jeito de descobrir então! - Diz Ino já empolgada.

- Boa noite porca!

- Boa noite testuda!- depois e alguns minutos as duas acabam se entregando ao sono.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, na academia...<p>

Todos estavam bem alvoroçados, Iruka-sensei havia lhes contado que o próprio Hokage viria assistir a prova de kunais, pois queria saber o desempenho de todos.

- Iruka-sensei! - Gritava Naruto.

- Diga!- Respondeu o sensei.

- Quando você vai nos ensinar genjutsos?

- Primeiro vocês precisam aprender como funcionam as armas... pra depois passamos pros genjutsos e taijutsos.

- Fica quieto aí dobe... você tá conseguindo só agora acertar os alvos... quanto mais utilizar chackra... - sussurra Sasuke.

- Temeeeeee... - Naruto fala alto.

- Quieto Naruto! Vamos turma! A prova é na semana que vem e temos outras coisas pra aprender. - Diz Iruka tentando voltar a atenção a si.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso na sala do Hokage...<p>

- Então Kakashi? - diz o Hokage.

- Estive os espionando e por enquanto nenhum sinal.

- Ótimo... continue observando-os.

- Hai! - diz ele e já saindo da sala do Hokage com um livrinho em mãos.

- Heeeey Kakashi! - Grita Gai e Kakashi o ignora.

- Vamos lá! Quero apostar com você! - diz Gai alcançando-o.

- Estou ocupado.- Responde.

- Tudo isso é medo! Sabe que eu ganho de você fácil! Você precisa ter o fogo da juventude! - diz Gai todo empolgado.

- Adeus Gai. - diz Kakashi sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Kakashiiiiiiiiiii!- Grita Gai ao ser deixado no vácuo.

* * *

><p>Ao sair da academia Sakura corre direto para o campo de treinamento, Tsunade já a esperava.<p>

- E então hime... O que Iruka te ensinou hoje?

- Estamos aprendendo sobre armas, já aprendemos as kunais. Depois da prova na semana que vem ele vai nos ensinar os outros tipos, como a shuriken.

- Entendi... por enquanto ele apenas ensinou a atirar nos alvos não? - ela assenti. - Ótimo... Você está boa em mira de acordo com nossos treinamentos, agora quero lhe ensinar os pontos vitais. Se conseguir acertar em um deles você pode retardar um ninja ou fazer com que ele morra. - Finaliza Tsunade.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Esclarecimentos:<strong>

**- Aqui Naruto ainda é odiado pelos moradores da vila, mas apenas o grupo : Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino não o odeia, todos são amigos, apesar de que há sempre briguinhas.**

**- Sakura e Ino não são obcecadas por Sasuke, não são aquelas loucas fangirls, mas isso não significa que uma delas não goste do Sasuke... apenas que elas não correm atrás dele.**

**- Sasuke e Naruto são amigos, desde o começo, apesar de sempre terem intriguinhas um ajuda o outro.**

**- Neji não é brigado de Hinata, aqui os dois são companheiros desde o começo. O pai de Neji morreu quando ele era mais novo e o pai de Hinata cuida dele como se fosse um filho. Tanto que Neji não será "malvado" como era no começo do anime/mangá.**

**- Sasuke aprecia amizades verdadeiras, aqui ele dá valor aos laços que tem com Sakura e Naruto, por isso sua personalidade é quase diferente da do mangá. Mesmo que ele seja uma criança ainda, ele é muito inteligente pra idade, por isso ele entendeu as razões do irmão, além disso, mesmo que não fique claro na fic, ele sente falta dos pais.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Agradecimentos: Valeu pelas reviews! <em>**

**_ susan n.n Obrigada pela review! Espero que também goste desse capítulo!_**

**_AllePaula que bom que gostou! Ah... a proposta dessa fic é estarem no mundo ninja do tio Kishi mas mudar algumas coisas em relações aos personagens! Claro que teremos lutas, problemas e talz, mas pelo menos aqui não vai ter aquela rivalidade que tinha no começo do mangá, como Naruto e Sasuke se odiando ( isso não significa que eles não brigarão por aqui) Ino e Sakura "destruindo" a amizade por um cara, Sasuke não ligando pra ninguém além de si mesmo... e pretendo desenvolver mais as kunoichis... Realmente já quis que a Sakura não se apresentasse ... ao ler esse capítulo você percebe um pouco como pretendo seguir a fic. E pretendo não demorar muito pra que eles cresçam._**

**_Obrigado por quem mandou reviews em anônimo! Não sei quem é mas espero que esteja gostando também!_**

**_Obs: Se tiver algo que ficou confuso me avisem por favor! Me digam se gostaram ou não! Isso é muito importante pra mim! ;) e me faz escrever mais rápido!_**


	4. A prova

- Os pontos vermelhos nesses bonecos são onde você precisa acertar. Os pontos de cor vermelha mais forte são aqueles que podem levar a morte de seu inimigo, os pontos mais fracos vão retardá-los. - Explica Tsunade.

- Mas sensei... você não vai me ensinar combate corpo a corpo... utilizar chakra... essas coisas?

- Tudo ao seu tempo... primeiro quero que aprenda a manusear as armas. Depois vou te ensinar taijutso, e só mais tarde começaremos com o chackra. Vamos... pegue essas kunais e comece . - Após sua mestra falar, Sakura pega as kunais e começa a tentar acertar onde Tsunade havia mandado.

* * *

><p>No clã Hyuga...<p>

Hiashi começava a ensinar Neji a usar a técnicas dos os dois treinavam Hinata assistia tudo para que pudesse já começar a aprender. Após mostrar a técnica Hiashi a chama.

- Sim to-san?! - Diz a menina arregalando os olhos.

- Venha até aqui! Enquanto seu primo treina a técnica vamos aperfeiçoar seu byakugan. -Diz Hiashi.

Hinata depois de muito esforço e treino com seu primo e pai, consegue a poucos dias atrás ativar seu byakugan. Após Hiashi chama-la ela se junta aos dois e começa a receber as instruções do pai.

* * *

><p>Clã Yamanaka...<p>

- Isso vai ser problemático... - suspira Shikamaru.

- Paaai! Eu quero ir comer na churrascaria! - Diz Chouji.

- Agora não... vocês três tem que saber a formação Ino-Shika-Cho! - diz o pai de Chouji.

- Fica quieto Chouji... também quero sair daqui!E quanto mais os atrapalharmos mais tempo vai levar pra você ir comer! - Diz Ino e o pai de Shikamaru retoma sobre o tempo de guerra e como a formação das famílias garantiram a paz.

* * *

><p>Sasuke havia ido pro campo de treinamento onde ele e Itachi haviam começado a treinar. O Uchiha mais velho já havia ensinado tudo ao mais novo, bastava apenas que o menor conseguisse controlar seu chackra e praticasse os movimentos, e foi isso que o trouxe ali.<p>

* * *

><p>Enquanto todos estavam treinando Naruto foi até a barraquinha de lamén.<p>

- Hey Tio! Me vê um lamén de porco! - Grita Naruto.

- Já está saindo! Hey... cadê seus amigos?! - Pergunta ele.

- Estão treinando...

- Você não devia ter ido treinar também?!

- Ah... o teme quis treinar sozinho... e a Sakura-chan tá treinando com a Ba-chan...

- Entendo... mas tente treinar sozinho mesmo!

- Hai! - O tio lhe entrega uma tigela e logo Iruka chega na barraquinha e pede o mesmo que Naruto.

- Heyy! Iruka-sensei! - Diz Naruto entre a mastigação.

- Diga...

- Você pode me ajudar no treino hoje? - Pergunta ele, e Iruka estranha a "aplicação" do loirinho.

- Tudo bem! Depois que nós comermos eu te ajudarei a treinar. - Logo a tigela de Iruka chega e ambos comem.

* * *

><p>Já estava quase no fim da tarde, Sakura estava exausta, Tsunade havia pegado pesado dessa vez mas pelo menos a pequena havia conseguido acertar todos os pontos.<p>

- Muito bem Sakura! - Diz Tsunade.

- Arigato! - diz ela arfando.

- Vamos parar por hoje, amanhã te ensino como lançar shurikens.

- Hai... Sensei... sobre os pontos fracos... isso é coisa de ninjas médicos?!

- Sim e não... Porque?

- Gostaria de aprender sobre as tarefas de um ninja médico.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te ensinar tudo o que sei sobre medicina, ninjas médicos... Enfim... Mas por enquanto você é nova demais pra isso.

- Ahh... - Resmunga.

Sakura pega as kunais, se despede de Tsunade e vai embora pra casa, chegando lá, toma um banho demorado e vai jantar.

- Como está indo nos treinos?! - pergunta o pai.

- A sensei disse que estou indo bem... - diz Sakura.

- E as kunais?! Onde você as deixou?

- Numa bolsa onde penduramos os casacos.

- Depois que você jantar é bom ir pra cama, pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nelas pra você.

- Arigato to-san! - Diz ela sorrindo.

Depois de jantarem ela sobe até o seu quarto e vai brincar um pouco com sua boneca, vencida pelo sono, ela veste o pijama e vai pra cama, logo adormece.

* * *

><p>Havia se passado uma semana, hoje era o do exame de kunais, Naruto estava muito nervoso, mal havia dormido á noite.<p>

- Pessoal, deem os cumprimentos ao Hokage-sama que veio hoje especialmente por vocês - Diz Iruka ao lado do Hokage.

- Bom dia Hokage-sama! - Diz todos os alunos.

- Bom dia, fiquem a vontade, quero ver o desempenho de cada um aqui na academia. - Diz ele. - Pode começar com o teste Iruka. - Este assente e começa a falar.

- Alunos, cada um tem direito a 10 kunais, ou seja, 10 tentativas de acertarem o alvo. vocês possuem 5 tipos de alvos, o que muda entre um e outro é a distância. Vocês devem se posicionar atrás da faixa e devem lançar quando eu autorizar está bem?! - Todos consentem. - Irei chamá-los por ordem de chamada e peço que não atrapalhem o colega que estará fazendo o exame. - Aika Tergume.

- Hai . - diz ela se apresentando.

- Você será a primeira, pegue dez kunais e se posicione atrás dessa linha aqui.- Diz Iruka com uma prancheta em mãos apontando pra onde a menina deveria ir. Ela pega as kunais e se encaminha para onde o sensei apontou.

- Pronta?! Quando quiser pode lançar. - Diz Iruka.

E assim foi indo, alguns acertavam os alvos, outros chegavam perto e alguns mal conseguiam acertar, quando chegou na vez de Naruto, Hinata tocou-lhe nos ombros dando força, este agradeceu e foi até onde Iruka o chamava, suas mãos tremiam de nervoso, alguns faziam piadinhas e recebiam olhares furiosos do hokage e do sensei. Naruto deu um ultima olhada para Sakura, Sasuke e por ultimo Hinata e lançou...

* * *

><p><strong>E aí povo?! Como é que tão?! hehehe! Gente que mangá heeein! Tio Kishi, dá onde tu tira esses nomes! Boruto! Salada! ó glória! Mas e aí?! S<strong>**erá que Naruto vai conseguir acertar esse alvo ou vai fazer feio na frente de todo mundo?! Bom... a resposta só capítulo que vem ;)**

**Pessoas, o próximo capítulo será o ultimo em que eles estarão crianças... logo logo eles terão a idade do clássico e com isso... mais coisitas irão acontecer... Espero ter deixado claro o quanto todos estão se esforçando e tentando melhorar suas habilidades desde pequetuxos.**

**Bom até o capítulo que vem! Obrigada por estarem lendo!**

**Ps: podem me dar ideia sobre o que vocês gostariam de ver acontecendo... quem sabe... não acontece ?! **

**Agradecimentos: **

**AllePaula: Calma... logo eles vão crescerem!**

**Amy: auhshausah achou mesmo eles fofinhos?! Gostei de fazer eles sendo amiguinhos desde o começo e sem aquela rivalidade toda! Você vai ver quando eles crescerem!**

**Rocke: Pois é... a proposta surgiu quando o Tio Kishi estava nas dorgas e "acabando" com o mangá, eu tava ficando desanimada aí numa conversa de amigos (sobre o mangá) eu tive a ideia... e agora to tentando passar ela aqui... Espero que esteja dando certo! Ahh e espero que você goste!**

**Anonimo: Não sei se é a mesma pessoa das anteriores... mas obrigada por estar lendo!**

**Susan n.n: e aí ta gostando?!**

**Gente vou confessar aqui... tava com muito medo dessa fic não estar boa o bastante, é a primeira vez que eu publico algo e até estava desanimando pra escrever... Obrigada por estarem deixando reviews, isso com certeza me motiva!**


	5. Resultado de Naruto

Naruto estava prestes a lançar a kunai, ele relembrava de todo o esforço que teve para a aprender, pensou novamente nos amigos e então atirou, e arrancou a surpresa de quase todos ali presente.

-AAAAHH EU ACERTEI! EU CONSEGUI! - Diz Naruto pulando e gritando.

- Cala boca dobe! Tem mais gente pra realizar o exame! Não quero ficar aqui o dia todo! - diz Sasuke.

- Parabéns Naruto-kun! -Diz Hinata entre sussurros.

- Ok Naruto, você conseguiu acertar uma, agora anda que tem os outros alvos. - Diz Iruka interrompendo a festinha do loiro.

E foi assim, ficaram umas duas horas para que todos fizessem a prova, enquanto eles lançavam Iruka anotava algo em sua prancheta e o Hokage prestava atenção nos movimentos dos futuros ninjas.

- O resultado de vocês sai daqui uma hora, aproveitem o intervalo. - diz Iruka, este sai com o Hokage e as crianças vão para o parquinho.

Assim que puderam eles correram para o parquinho da academia. Os garotos apostavam quem balançava mais alto e as meninas foram até o castelinho que ficava um pouco perto do balanço.

- Vocês acham que o Naruto-kun conseguiu passar? - pergunta Hinata.

- Acho que sim... ele não foi mal. - diz Ino.

- Sei que ele treinou bastante.- diz Sakura.

- Heeey gente, olha aquelas garotas ali! - diz Ino apontando.- Impressão minha ou elas estão olhando pro Sasuke-kun!

- É mesmo Ino... estão olhando pra ele... - diz Hinata e Sakura observava quieta.

- Acho que elas gostam do Sasuke-kun!- diz Ino.

- Pela cara delas, gostam sim.- diz Hinata escutando elas gritando para Sasuke ganhar.

- Será que ele gosta de uma delas? - pergunta Sakura timidamente.

- Não sei... Porque não pergunta pra ele?! Vocês são amigos... - diz Ino.

- Não posso... - diz Sakura olhando pra baixo.

- Ué... porque não ? Pera aí... você gosta dele! - diz Ino deduzindo.

- Nãaao porca! Claro que não!

- Ahhh você ta corando! A Sakura gosta do Sasuke! A Sakura gosta do Sasuke!- diz Ino pulando.

- Fica quieta porca! - diz Sakura já brava.

- Tá ta! Porque não disse antes?- diz ela olhando pra amiga.

- Porque eu não quero que ele saiba!

- E porque não testa?!

- Porque se ele souber ele não vai mais ser meu amigo!E elas são muito mais bonitas do que eu.

- Claro que não Sakura-chan!- diz Hinata rolando os dedinhos.

- Por favor! Não contem pra ninguém isso!- diz Sakura implorando.

- Ta ta!- diz Ino e Hinata concordando com a cabeça.

* * *

><p>Os meninos haviam parado com a aposta e agora estavam sentados em um banco embaixo da arvore, Chouji comia batatinhas, Shikamaru estava deitado observando as nuvens, Kiba brincava com Akamaru e Sasuke e Naruto discutiam como sempre.<p>

- Argh! Teme! Eu ia ganhar!-Diz Naruto.

- Não ia não dobe!- responde Sasuke.

- Ia! Se não fosse aquelas garotas gritando Sasuke... Sasuke... eu ia ganhar! - diz Naruto.

- Não pedi pra elas gritassem!- diz Sasuke.

- Se alguém tivesse gritado meu nome eu ia ganhar!

- Não ia nada! E eu não quero que elas gritem meu nome! - diz Sasuke emburrado.

- Porque elas gostam de você? - diz Naruto arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- É! Eu não gosto delas.- diz Sasuke.

- Você não gosta de nenhuma?!- Pergunta Naruto incrédulo.

- Não de nenhuma delas. Elas são irritantes. - diz Sasuke.

- Heey!- diz Sakura correndo quase tropeçando enquanto chegava perto deles.

- Oi Sakura-chan! - Diz Naruto sorrindo.

- O Iruka-sensei está chamando todo mundo! Vamos!- diz ela sorrindo e Sasuke olha pra ela, mas logo desvia o olhar.

* * *

><p>Ao chegarem na sala estava todos os alunos. Iruka os mandou sentar e então foi dizendo as notas de cada um. A maioria havia passado no teste, quando foi falada a nota de Naruto ele agarrou o primeiro pescoço que viu e pulava levando a pessoa junto.<p>

- NARUTO! TOMA CUIDADO! VOCÊ TÁ MATANDO A HINATA BAKA!- Grita Sakura, Hinata parecia um pimentão no meio dos braços de Naruto.

- Hina-chan! Desculpa ér... to tão feliz! - diz Naruto soltando-a gentilmente e coçando a cabeça.

- tudo... bem Naruto-kun... - diz Hinata baixinho.

- Naruto volte ao seu lugar, sua nota é boa mas ainda precisa de melhoras.- diz Iruka.

Após a sala se acalmar, Iruka voltou a dar aula, alguns estavam animados e outros chateados por suas notas, acabando a aula cada um foi pra sua casa.

* * *

><p>- Filha? - diz a Senhora Haruno entrando no quarto da pequena e a encontrando em sua escrivaninha estudando.<p>

- Oi ka-san? - responde Sakura ainda concentrada.

- Você não vai sair pra brincar hoje? -Diz a Mãe.

- Não... preciso estudar um pouco.

- Meu amor... Você é muito nova pra ficar olhando esses livros. - Diz a Senhora Haruno olhando a menor folhear um livro de medicina.

- Mãe eu já sou grande!

- Sim sim... Mas sua sensei acha que agora não é hora, então vá dar uma volta no parquinho... Vai brincar... Aproveite que hoje não tem treino.

- Ta... ta... - diz a menor fechando o livro e saindo.

Assim que Sakura sai de casa ela esbarra com Sasuke.

- Ah oi.- diz o Uchiha.

- Oi Sasuke-kun.- ela responde.

- Ta indo pra algum lugar?

- Ahn... Não exatamente... Minha mãe quer que eu saia um pouco... mas eu queria ficar estudando. - diz Sakura.

- Então vamo lá em casa e você me ajuda com o dobe. - diz Sasuke.

- Ta.

No caminho os dois conversavam quando chegam algumas garotas.

- Sasuke! - diz uma delas e Sasuke a ignora.

- Não acredito que ele anda com aquela testuda.- diz outra.

- Ela é tão feia!

- Hey parem! - diz Sasuke olhando pra elas.- Não falem mal da minha amiga! - diz Sasuke bravo.

- Desculpa Sasuke-kun!- elas dizem e os dois voltam a andar.

- Não liga pra elas. - diz ele.

- Tudo bem! - diz Sakura dando um breve sorriso.

Chegando na casa encontraram Naruto dormindo com a cabeça no livro.

- Dobe! Era pra você estudar não dormir! - grita Sasuke e Naruto acorda de supetão.

- Eu não tava dormindo teme!- diz Naruto. - Oi Sakura-chan! - diz Naruto sorrindo pra ela.

Depois de muito discutirem os três começaram a estudar. Ficaram quase a tarde toda lendo sobre jutsos Naruto fazia alguma palhaçada de vez em quando, o que lhe rendiam socos da Haruno. Quando era umas cinco e meia a Haruno se despediu deles e então foi pra sua casa.

- E então se divertiu? - pergunta a mãe.

- Uhum... vou tomar banho. - diz Sakura indo pro banheiro.

Em quanto isso...

- Alguém anda vigiando os garotos... – diz uma pessoa sob a escuridão.

- Quem? – pergunta o outro.

- Não sei, mas é um ambu.

- Aposto que são ordens do maldito kage... bom vamos ter que esperar.

- O que eu devo fazer?!

- Não deixe o tal ambu saber que você está espionando os garotos. Tente descobrir quem ele é e me traga informações.

- Hai... – diz o ninja saindo.

- Maldito Kage! Bom... o jeito é deixa-los pro final... – diz rindo a outra pessoa e indo embora.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi peeoples! Como estão? <strong>

**Bom... e aí o que acharam?! Quem será aquelas vozes? Alguém aí se arisca? Hehehehe **

**Já vou avisando... esse é o ultimo capítulo deles pequenos... ounnn... pois é! Vamos por esse povo pra crescer porque precisamos de romance aqui né?! Fora as lutas e encrencas! Até a próxima!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**AllePaula: Siiim! teremos SasuSaku! E se no final tivermos filhos... não colocarei nomes como Boruto, Salada, cara! Que nome são esses!**

**Susan: Valeu por acompanhar!**

**Amy: Sim, eles não tem aquela coisa de rivais... isso não significa que não há brigas... ;)**


	6. Time 7

Pov Sakura:

Hoje é o ultimo na Academia, estou muito nervosa pois hoje Iruka-sensei vai nos dizer em que time iremos formar. Estou com 13 anos assim como meus amigos, muita coisa mudou desde pequena, deixei com que meus cabelos crescessem, a Ino também! Falando em Ino... ela me contou esses dias que está gostando do Shikamaru e ela odeia o fato de gostar dele. Enfim eu acho uma besteira o fato dela tentar evita-lo mas... vai saber...

- Atenção classe – diz Iruka me tirando dos meus pensamentos. – Estou com as fichas de vocês, fiquem quietos e prestem atenção. – Iruka foi dizendo os nomes.

- Time sete : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki! – diz Iruka.

- Time oito: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka.

-Time nove: Chouchi Ackimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara. – Finaliza Iruka. – Depois do almoço vão até a sala referente ao seu numero de time, lá encontraram seu sensei, boa sorte turma!

* * *

><p>Após muitas discussões sobre quem deveria ter ficado no seu time, cada um foi para sua respectiva sala.<p>

Ficamos horas e horas esperando, Naruto andava de um lado pro outro, Sasuke olhava calmamente pela janela e eu fitava Naruto andando.

Eu estava cansada de esperar... pela janela víamos nossos colegas de academia saindo com seus senseis e nós ainda esperávamos pelo nosso, foi então que comecei a reparar no Sasuke, ele mudou muito desde quanto éramos crianças, está mais forte, bonito... e não sou a única que repara isso, várias garotas dão em cima dele... mas até hoje, nunca vi ele se interessar por uma... será ?! Também... se tivesse ele me contaria não?! Ele é meu amigo... essa é a única forma que eu encontrei de ficar perto dele...

- Hey Sakura-chan! – diz Naruto me interrompendo os pensamentos.

- O que foi?

- Porque você está com cara de paisagem olhando pro Teme? – diz ele e Sasuke olha pra minha direção.

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM CARA DE PAISAGEM! E MUITO MENOS OLHANDO PRO SASUKE-KUN! – levanto rapidamente e dou um soco em Naruto, enquanto isso escutamos um pigarreio, olhamos pra frente e encontramos um homem de máscara que cobria até o nariz, cabelos grisalhos, e de roupas ninjas.

- Imagino que você deve ser Naruto Uzumaki, logo aquele é Sasuke Uchiha e você Sakura Haruno, estou correto? – diz ele apontando pra cada um de nós e todos assentimos.

- Você está atrasado! – diz Naruto apontando pra ele.

- Ok ok! Vamos logo com isso. – diz o sensei andando.

- Espera! Você sabe os nossos nomes! Mas não sabemos o seu! – digo.

- Meu nome é Kakashi Hatake e eu serei o seu novo sensei! Agora vamos! – diz ele já andando e nós fomos atrás.

- Ele é bem esquisitão hein! – diz Naruto cochichando pra mim e Sasuke.

- Pelo menos ele é melhor que o sensei da Tenten.- digo.

Então paramos em uma pracinha, Kakashi sentou em um tronco de uma arvore em frente a um banco e nos fez um gesto pra sentar, no fim eu sentei no meio dos garotos e então ele começou a falar.

- Bom, crianças... Gostaria de conhecer vocês melhor, além das fichas de vocês. Me contem seus medos, seus sonhos... coisas assim.

- Conta você primeiro! – diz Naruto.

- Tá tá... Meu nome é Kakashi Hatake, meu sonho é... a isso não interessa... o que eu gosto de fazer... uhn não lhes interessa também, meu objetivo: a andem logo é a vez de você aí.- diz ele apontando pra Naruto, no fim ele não havia falado nada.

- Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, meu sonho é ser o próximo Hokage! Meu objetivo é ficar cada vez mais forte e proteger meus amigos e também ajudar na missão de um irmão! – diz ele todo empolgado.

- Certo, sua vez Haruno. – diz ele apontando pra mim.

- Bom... Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, meu sonho é se tornar uma ninja médica e poder ajudar a todos. Meu objetivo é me tornar forte e conseguir ajudar uma pessoa. –digo.

- e você? – diz ele apontando pra Sasuke.

- Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha, meu sonho é me vingar daquele que matou meu clã inteiro. Meu objetivo é me tornar forte e proteger meus companheiros, e também descobrir certas coisas.

-uhn... muito bem, agora andem quero mostrar uma coisa a vocês.- diz ele andando.

* * *

><p>Chegamos a um lugar de treinamento, ele para e então nós o olhamos.<p>

- Pois bem alunos... esse aqui é o campo de treinamento do time 7, quero que estejam aqui amanhã bem cedo, pois quero ver as habilidades de vocês para que possamos prosseguir, os vejo amanhã! – Diz ele sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- E então o que acharam dele? – pergunto.

- Ele é bem reservado, parece o teme! – diz Naruto escandalosamente.

- Cala boca dobe! – diz ele tentando revidar e os dois começam a brigar.

- Quieto Naruto! – digo dando um cascudo nele.

- Aíi Sakura-chan! Dói! Dattebayo!

- Sossega! –Digo.

- Dobe, é bom que amanhã você mostre resultado ouviu! – diz Sasuke.

- Hey sou melhor do que você! – diz Naruto.

- Chega! Sasuke-kun tem razão! Precisamos dar o melhor de si! Quanto mais Kakashi-sensei nos ensinar, melhor vamos conseguir alcançar nosso objetivo. – digo e os dois concordam.

- Sakura-chan, eu e o teme passamos amanhã na sua casa tá?

- Tudo bem, espero vocês! Até amanhã! – nos despedimos e cada um vai para sua casa.

Cheguei em casa, minha mãe havia saído, subi direto pro meu quarto, ainda não acreditava que ficaria no mesmo grupo do Sasuke-kun! Sei que muitas garotas gostariam de estar no meu lugar! Mas só eu consegui! Amanhã eu precisava mostrar pra todos o quanto eu cresci! O quanto minha mestra havia me ensinado!

* * *

><p>Sasuke pov:<p>

Finalmente estou dando o primeiro passo na minha missão, espero que esse sensei consiga me ajudar a ganhar mais poder – meu pensamento é interrompido quando entramos em casa.

- NARUTO! – berro e ele fica branco ao meu lado. – Hoje era seu dia de limpar a cozinha!

- Eu esqueci Teme! – diz ele coçando a cabeça.

- Ahh... esqueceu é... – pego uma vassoura e coloco em sua mão. – Pois trate de ir limpar agora! – digo e ele começa a me olhar.

- Ah teme!

- Se vira! Essa casa tá um horror!

- Nossa teme! Falando assim você parece uma garotinha!

- Não sou uma garota! Gosto das coisas organizadas e limpas! E hoje é seu dia! Anda Dobe! – digo pisando duro e indo pro meu quarto.

- Kage bushin no jutso! - diz Naruto ao fazer os selos. – Você! Vai limpar o banheiro, você limpa a sala! Você vai limpar a cozinha! Vão vão vão! – diz Naruto dando ordens aos seus clones.

- Heeey! Mas e você! - diz um bushin.

- Vou fiscalizar! Aliais hoje de manhã era pra vocês terem feito o trabalho! Agora andem! – Diz Naruto mandando.

Ao entrar em meu quarto encontro o pergaminho e então vou direto ler.

"Sasuke, parabéns! Espero que seus colegas de time e você se deem bem, não me culpe por não escrever sempre, tenho muitas tarefas aqui. Enfim, hoje você é um gennin, e falarei novamente: Não deixe que o poder, a busca pelo poder, assuma sua vida! Sim, eu te dei aquela missão e sei que você está cumprindo, mas não deixe que isso atrapalhe sua vida está bem?! Sei que onde nossos pais estiverem, eles estão orgulhosos de você!

Fique bem! Seu irmão!"

Hunf essa é a cara do Itachi, pego uma caneta e começo a escrever.

" Obrigado pelo parabéns, conheci hoje meu sensei, ele se chama Kakashi Hatake, somos o time 7, Sakura e Naruto fazem parte do meu time. Apesar do Naruto ser baka, nos damos bem, e a Sakura, bom ela é menos irritante que as outras garotas então prefiro que seja ela. No fim são meus amigos que vão me ajudar na missão. Como você sabe, ainda não consegui nada, apenas estou me esforçando pra melhorar os jutsos do nosso clã, vejo que os dois fazem o mesmo. Eu e o dobe treinamos todos os dias e a Sakura quase sempre tem treinos com a Tsunade, logo vamos conseguir nossos objetivos eu espero.

Se cuida! Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Kakashi Pov:<p>

Na tarde anterior:

- E então Hokage-sama?! – pergunto ao entrar na sala.

- Olá Kakashi, Quero que você treine esse time. – Diz ele me passando as fichas.

- Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno e Naruto Uzumaki. – leio as fichas em voz alta. –Porque eles?

- Você já conhece os meninos, e Sakura será uma boa ninja, ela trás equilíbrio ao grupo, além do mais, você é o único ninja que resta que pode ajudar Sasuke com o Sharingan. – diz ele.

- Tudo bem, ele pediu pra você não foi ?

- Sim, o irmão pediu pra juntar os dois e coloca-lo liderando-os.

- Ele se preocupa muito com Sasuke.

- Sim, pode ir Kakashi, seu time deve estar te esperando. – concordo com a cabeça e então me encaminho a academia para "conhecer" os piralhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Oii gente! Finalmente eles cresceram! Bom como podem ver agora a brincadeira ficou séria pra eles... E aí como é que vão se sair nesse treino amanhã?! Como vão estar as habilidades de cada um ?! O que será que Sakura aprendeu com a Tsunade?! Espero que gostem pessoal! <strong>


	7. A prova de Kakashi

Sakura Pov:

Revirei a noite toda em minha cama, finalmente eu teria minha chance de mostrar a eles o quanto treinei duro com Tsunade, havia muito a se aprender com ela, mas a cada dia eu sentia que estava melhorando. Cansada fui até a sacada do meu quarto a procura de ar. Escutamos boatos de que poderíamos ser a primeira turma do Kakashi-senpai, e que ele não aprovava ninguém desde então.

A lua estava linda, e pela primeira vez deixei-me pensar em Sasuke Uchiha. A cada dia estávamos mais próximos, nunca deixei que ele soubesse que eu o amava, se eu contasse eu iria perde-lo... e não suportaria isso! Precisava ficar mais forte, conseguia ver em seus olhos negros o quanto se preocupava com a sua verdadeira missão, e que eu e Naruto fomos os escolhidos a ajuda-lo e se eu dissesse a ele sobre meus sentimentos iria estragar tudo.

Fico alguns minutos e logo volto novamente pra cama e tento dormir.

* * *

><p>Era sete e meia da manhã e estávamos parados no meio do campo de treinamento, Naruto resmungava alguma coisa e Sasuke estava parado olhando para o nada, eu assim como Naruto estava impaciente. Uma hora depois Kakashi-sensei havia chegado.<p>

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO! - Grita eu e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

- Tive um pequeno contra-tempo, vamos começar. - diz ele - Quero que os três venham pra cima de mim, com tudo o que tem, e que peguem esses guizos - diz ele dos mostrando dois guizos e os prende em um bolso - Aquele que conseguir pegar passa no teste, pois pra conseguir terão que mostrar suas habilidades. Comecem!

* * *

><p>Após Kakashi dar o sinal Naruto sai correndo em sua direção enquanto eu e o Sasuke nos escondiamos.<p>

- Resolveu ir contra seus colegas e vir me atacar? - diz Kakashi desviando facilmente dos golpes de Naruto.

- Eu vou conseguir Dattebayo! - Diz Naruto "tentando" chutar e "socar" Kakashi.

Quando Naruto golpeia Kakashi, acaba ficando distraido e então percebe que o "corpo" de Kakashi havia virado um tronco de arvore.

- Cansei de você... - Diz Kakashi atrás de Naruto - Jutso Mil anos de dor! - diz Kakashi golpeando Naruto.

Eu fiquei olhando a luta e quando dou conta Sasuke estava do meu lado.

- Sasuke-kun - sussurro.

- Sozinhos não vamos chegar nem perto daqueles guizos, precisamos nos unir pra conseguir pegá-lo. - diz ele me surpreendendo. - Vamos precisar do dobe.

- Mas só tem dois!

- Eu sei, mas se não for os três, nenhum vai conseguir passar, ele é um jounin, e um gennin sozinho não vai conseguir passar por ele.

- Você tem um plano ?

- Sim, mas precisamos do dobe.

- Ta. - Faço um clone perfeito e então peço para que ela procure por Naruto.

- Quando encontrá-lo peça pra que ele fique por lá e execute sua parte só depois do sinal. - concordo e então repasso a informação ao clone enquanto Sasuke me contava o plano.

* * *

><p>Kakashi continuava no meio do campo de treinamento e esperava por qualquer sinal. Após ter jogado Naruto longe ele havia pego seu Icha Icha, os gennins estavam quietos demais pro seu gosto.<p>

* * *

><p>- Pronta ? - Pergunta Sasuke e eu confirmo.<p>

Sasuke pula pra frente de Kakashi, este já havia percebido a presença de nós dois, ainda não conseguíamos esconder bem os seus chackras.

- E então o que vai fazer ? - Pergunta Kakashi sorrindo.

- Você vai ver! - diz Sasuke fazendo selos e então conjurando fogo em direção a Kakashi.

Kakashi desvia facilmente e é então que consigo pegá-lo de surpresa, bem.. quase, quando tento golpeá-lo ele vira novamente um tronco e me contra ataca por cima, consigo desviar por pouco e Sasuke cospe fogo novamente onde por pouco quase acerta Kakashi, surpreso por nós dois estarmos lutando juntos começa anos analisar. Logo nós dois corremos em direção a Kakashi e começamos a usar nossas armas ninjas tentando acerta-lo, o Sensei desvia com uma certa dificuldade e travamos uma luta corpo a corpo com ele, eu tento golpea-lo mas com muita dor acerto um soco em uma árvore, que fica totalmente destruída.

- Discípula de Tsunade ? - Pergunta Kakashi surpreso e se desviando dos golpes de Sasuke enquanto me recuperava do golpe.

- Hai! - Diz ela ofegante, e voltando a batalha ao lado de Sasuke.

Nós dois estavamos em perfeita sincronia, utilizavamos tudo o que Iruka-Sensei havia lhes ensinado, mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente para derrotar Kakashi.

Naruto observava, quando rapidamente se junta aproveitando-se do espaço deixado pelos ataques de Sasuke e as esquivas de Kakashi e iniciando seus ataques junto de seus companheiros. De uma vez, ele e seus clones das sombras atacam de uma vez Kakashi, que revida rapidamente com kunais acertando todos os clones.

Algumas horas depois, exaustos de tanto se esforçarem lutando e gastar suas energias nós estávamos no chão, esgotados. Naruto foi o ultimo a cair, Kakashi estava levemente cansado, não havia mostrado todo seu potencial.

Nós compartilhávamos o mesmo pensamento: "- Droga, eu preciso passar!"

- Pois bem, nenhum dos três conseguiu pegar os guizos. - Diz Kakashi olhando para os alunos que agora sentados e apreensivos.

- Vejo que vocês não tem mais condições de lutar, portanto esse exercício está acabado! Analisei todos vocês, vocês tem um bom trabalho em equipe, mesmo apenas dois guizos, vocês se uniram pra tentar me derrotar e isso é muito bom, uma estratégia eficiente. Na verdade o objetivo disso era que não abandonassem seus companheiros por mais que as circunstancias levem a isto, fico muito feliz em anunciar que vocês passaram! - Diz Kakashi arrancando uma surpresa em todos nós.

Eu e Sasuke abrimos um sorriso largo e Naruto pula de alegria!

- Vejo vocês amanhã, peguem o dia para descansarem! Temos muito treino pela frente!

* * *

><p>Sasuke Pov:<p>

Kakashi havia ido embora e então Sakura se virou pra mim.

- Hey, Sasuke-kun, seu braço... - diz ela olhando pra ele e então se aproximando. - deixe eu fechar essa ferida. - Concordo e então suas mão emitem uma luz verde.

- Não precisa fechar todos. - digo a ela. Não queria que esgotasse todo seu chackra, e Naruto também estava ferido.

- Tudo bem, não gastei todo meu chackra com Kakashi. - diz ela sorrindo e terminando de me curar. - Prontinho -diz ela sorrindo.

- Vem cá Naruto, você também está cheio de cortes. - diz ela chamando Naruto e logo o curando.

- Você estava se contendo Sakura-chan. - diz Naruto.

- Não podia gastar todo meu chackra... se ele ferisse muito você ou o Sasuke-kun eu teria que salvá-los. - diz ela.

- Ele não estava lutando muito a sério. - digo.

- Por mais que tenhamos treinado muito, ainda estamos inferior a ele. - diz ela.

- Pelo menos conseguimos passar! - Diz Naruto empolgado. - Precisamos comemorar! Vamos no Ichikaru hoje a noite!

- Tudo bem! - diz ela. - Pronto Naruto . - diz ela terminando de curá-lo e se levantando.

- Não vai se curar também ? - Digo olhando pra ela, que continha alguns ferimentos também.

- Eu estou bem... - diz ela, percebo que ela deve estar com baixa reserva de chackra.

- Naruto vá pra casa, vou deixar a Sakura na casa dela. - digo e arranco uma surpresa dos dois.

- Sakura não está com um bom nível de chackra dobe, quer que ela desmaie no meio do caminho ? - digo dizendo o óbvio, mas no fundo eu estava preocupado com ela.

- Eu estou bem Sasuke-kun! Não precisa se incomodar! - diz ela.

- O teme tem razão Sakura-chan! Descanse bem pra hoje a noite! Até mais! - diz Naruto saindo e deixando nós dois.

- Vamos? - pergunto a ela e então seguimos em direção a casa dela.

Durante o caminho Sakura tropeça então peço para que ela se apoie em mim, andamos o caminho todo juntos.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun. - diz ela.

- Por nada, sua mãe tá ai ?

- Acho que foi ao mercado.

- Vou ficar com você até ela voltar. - ela começa a ficar vermelha.

- Não precisa se incomodar Sasuke-kun!

- Sakura você está muito pálida, eu fico até ela voltar.

Entramos na casa dela, ela vai tomar banho enquanto eu me dirijo pra sua cozinha, desde pequeno eu frequento a casa dela, então já estava acostumado com isso. Depois de beber água vou até a sala e espero por Sakura enquanto assistia Tv.

Alguns minutos depois Sakura aparece na sala com os cabelos molhados e vestia um shorts branco e regata vermelha, pela primeira vez começo a reparar nela.

- Sasuke-kun, Tudo bem ? - diz ela me tirando do transe em que estava.

- Sim. - Após isso ela deita em um sofá ao lado do meu, ela ainda estava pálida.

Ficamos assistindo a Tv quando escutamos alguém entrar.

- Oi Sasuke, filha. - Diz ela nos cumprimentando.

- Oi Senhora Haruno. - cumprimento-a de volta.

- E então como foram? Gastou muito seu chackra de novo não? - pergunta ela animada.

- Conseguimos passar no teste mãe. - diz ela sorrindo.

- Muito bem! Sasuke fique pra almoçar conosco, não vai demorar! - diz ela saindo sem me deixar responder.

Ficamos assistindo Tv, alguns minutos depois a mãe de Sakura nos chama pra almoçar, sentamos na mesa e começamos a comer, logo o Senhor Haruno se junta a nós. Contamos sobre o nosso dia ( Sakura foi que contou, apenas confirmava com a cabeça).

- Naruto não quis vir com vocês? - Pergunta a mãe da Sakura.

- Na verdade, nos separamos no campo de treinamento. Sasuke-kun me acompanhou até em casa porque gastei muito chackra. - diz Sakura.

- Obrigada por cuidar da nossa menina. - Diz o pai dela a mim.

- Não tem problema. - digo terminando de comer.

Espero todos terminar de comer pra então me despedir de todos. Precisava de um banho.

- Leve isso pra Naruto. - diz a Senhora Haruno me entregando uma sacola.

- Obrigada Senhora Haruno. - Agradeço-a e Sakura me leva até a porta.

- Obrigada por tudo Sasuke-kun. - diz ela sorrindo novamente.

- hunpf... Até a noite. - Dou um meio sorriso e então vou até a minha casa.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOi! Gente... eu não sou boa com escrita de lutas... então me perdoem! Fiquei com um certo bloqueio por causa disso... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Fiz com o maior amor! Ahhh estou tão SasuSaku que precisei fazer algo fofo neles! Gente... o Sasuke está "diferente" mas se eu não fizer assim eu não vou conseguir fazer o que eu pretendo... hehehehehe! <strong>**Ahh! Outra coisa, eu estou me focando muito em SasuSaku, se vocês quiserem ver mais detalhado os outros casais podem falar viu! As vezes eu esqueço de escrever sobre os outros, ou não aparecem tanto como vocês querem...**

**Perola Negra Obrigada por ler ;)**

**Amy: Realmente, estava paradinha, porque eu estava meio que apresentando e tentando entrar no contexto que eu queria... Pra chegar a onde eu quero, vou ter que avançar beem mais.**

****No próximo capítulo teremos bastante acontecimentos, daremos um belo salto...****

**Até mais!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura Pov:

Sasuke havia acabado de sair de casa quando fechava a porta Ino aparece.

- Hey Testuda! - diz ela correndo em minha direção.

- Oi porca. - digo enquanto ela entra.

- Sasuke estava aqui com você? - pergunta ela enquanto subíamos pro meu quarto.

-Sim. - e então fecho a porta e nos sentamos na cama.

- Uaaal... há boatos de que ele te trouxe pra casa e estavam bem próximos... - diz ela sorrindo e eu corando.

- não estávamos tão próximos assim!

- AAAH! Eu não acredito!

- Fica quieta Porca! - coro ainda mais.

- Vocês estão juntos! - diz ela toda empolgada.

- Claro que não! Ele só me trouxe em casa... eu estava com pouco chackra. - digo tentando me acalmar.

- Testa... mesmo assim, só mostra o quanto ele se importa com você.

- Ele se importa mas como amiga Porca, se não fosse ele seria o Naruto.

- Tem certeza?

-Uhum... não é a primeira vez isso...

- Sei não... ainda acho que vocês possam ficar juntos!

- Só você mesmo porca... mas confesso que foi legal ver a cara delas enquanto ele vinha comigo. - digo rindo junto com ela. - Hey e como foi o seu teste?

- Pegamos o Asuma, ele é bem legal sabe? Ele nos levou a um restaurante, nota: Chouji comeu tudo, e depois mostramos nossas habilidades.

- Nossa, Kakashi nos deu uma prova, tivemos que lutar contra ele...

- Por isso que voltou quase sem chackra?

- Sim, e ainda curei o Sasuke e o Naruto.

- Nossa, Tsunade já ensinou sobre a cura?

- Mais ou menos, preciso aprender mais, bem mais... - suspiro. - Fora que preciso controlar melhor meu chackra.

- Mas você já controla bem.

- Nossa até que fim um elogio seu porca.

- Cala boca Testa. Não se acostume. - Mostro a língua pra ela.

- Preciso melhorar muito ainda... - continuo.

- Todos nós, heeey o que vai fazer hoje a noite?

- Combinamos de ir no Ichikaru, melhor, Naruto quer ir lá.

- Passo mais tarde então, vamos dar uma volta. Vê se arruma testa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Olho mortalmente pra ela.

- Estou indo! Vou na Hina chama-la pra sair com a gente. - Diz ela se levantando da minha cama e já indo embora.

Finalmente tive um tempo sozinha pra pensar, precisava ficar mais forte, Tsunade tinha me ensinado muita coisa, mas ainda precisava de mais. Não queria depender de ninguém e se meu chackra se esgotasse rápido não poderia ajudar os outros muito menos a mim arrumava meu quarto comecei a pensar na roupa que eu usaria hoje a noite, afinal eu queria que Sasuke olhasse pra mim.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Pov:<p>

Cheguei em casa e encontro o baka esparramado no sofá.

- SAAASUKEEE! - Grita ele. - Onde você tava! Eu to com fome Dattebayo!

- Aqui tá seu almoço dobe. - digo deixando a sacola que a mãe da Sakura havia me dado.

- Como a Sakura-chan tá ? - Diz ele correndo até a mesa.

- Melhor . - digo entrando no meu quarto, olho pra cama e vejo o pergaminho de Itachi.

" E então, como foi hoje? Não vai me dizer que não passou no teste do Kakashi?

Vocês estarão em boas mãos, já trabalhei com ele na Anbu, sei que ele vai te ajudar muito com o sharingan.

Falando nisso, aqui embaixo está a instrução de como chegar no templo Uchiha, lá você vai encontrar livros e pergaminhos sobre o nosso clã.

Quando você for, leve Naruto ou Sakura com você, não deixe que ninguém saiba sobre nossas técnicas. Qualquer dúvida que tiver me pergunte.

Ah, tome muito cuidado, tenho certeza que haverá pessoas atrás de você. Soube que Orochimaru anda pesquisando sobre o nosso clã, é provável que ele vá atrás

de você, por mais que ele seja da folha, fique em alerta. E mesmo longe estou de olho em você!

Uchiha Itachi."

Termino de ler a carta, e fico pensativo, Orochimaru é um dos sennin assim como a mestre da Sakura, se Itachi estiver certo esse cara vai aparecer logo, preciso me preparar. Vou pro banheiro e tomo um rápido banho, saindo grito pro dobe.

- Terminou de almoçar dobe?! - termino de me vestir e o procuro pela casa.

- Que foi teme? Acabei! - Ele responde.

- Preciso ir a um lugar, e você vai comigo.

- Ham?! Não to entendendo nada dattebayo!

- Levanta essa bunda dai e vamos! - digo apressando-o.

- Que droga teme! O que é! - diz ele se levantando e me seguindo.

- Vamos a um lugar que é do meu clã, e cala a boca, é secreto . -Vejo-o se empolgar e me seguir.

Segui o mapa que Itachi havia mandado pra mim e logo chegamos ao local, fiz os selos e uma porta se abriu revelando um biblioteca.

- Anda logo dobe. - digo entrando.

Assim que nós dois entramos a porta se fechou.

- Ahhh estamos trancados! - Grita Naruto desesperado.

- Cala boca dobe - dou um soco na cabeça dele.

- Ahhh teme! Isso dói! - grita ele conçando a cabeça.

- Não estamos presos, é só eu fazer os selos que a porta se abre, agora fica quieto e me deixa olhar isso aqui. - digo a ele e então começamos a explorar o local.

- Esses livros estão todos em branco! - Grita Naruto.

- To do seu lado baka! Não precisa gritar. - digo olhando pras mão de Naruto, as páginas estavam em brancas.

- " Não é possível" - pego os livros da mão dele e então as letras começam a aparecer.

- O que você fez ? - pergunta ele.

- Nada, acho que apenas um Uchiha consegue manusear essa biblioteca. - digo o óbvio.

Ficamos ali a tarde toda, descobri muitas coisas sobre o sharigan, Itachi tinha razão, essas informações não poderiam cair em mãos erradas. Saindo dali fomos pra casa, Naruto não parava de falar.

* * *

><p>Sakura Pov:<p>

Estava começando a escurecer quando sai de casa para me encontrar com Naruto e Sasuke, vestia uma saia jeans, uma sapatilha beje e um tomara que caia vermelho. Fui para a esquina onde havíamos combinado, os dois já estavam lá, Naruto vestia calças jeans, uma camiseta laranja e tênis, já Sasuke uma camiseta preta, calças jeans e tênis.

- Até que fim! - diz Naruto. - Você ta linda! Não é teme?

- hunpf - resmunga Sasuke.

- Vaamos! - digo puxando os dois pelo braço.

Logo estávamos no Ichikaru, pedimos nossos raméns e enquanto esperávamos Kakashi aparece.

- Estão comemorando?

- Sim! - Diz Naruto e eu ao mesmo tempo.

- Junte- se a nós. - diz Naruto.

- Sim. - diz ele se sentando em um do bancos ao lado de Sasuke.

Conversamos bastante e então Sasuke resolve se pronunciar.

- Kakashi, você pode me ajudar com o Sharingan?

- Sim, esperava que fosse me pedir por isso.

- E eu e a Sakura-chan ? - Pergunta Naruto.

- Sakura já treina com a Tsunade, e você Naruto, terá um outro sensei também. Amanhã cedo vocês serão apresentados. Teremos nossos treinos normalmente, enquanto treinarei Sasuke vocês treinaram com seus outros senseis. - Finaliza Kakashi.

Logo nossos raméns chegam e então começamos a conversar, Naruto não parava de falar, ora ou outra Sasuke e eu também entravamos na conversa.

- Testuda! - diz Ino me chamando e fazendo com que todos a olhassem.

- Oi porca. Oi Hinata! - digo sorrindo pras duas. -Bom pessoal irei com elas. - me despeço deles e me junto com as garotas.

- Neji deixou você sair ? - pergunto pra Hinata.

- Ino-san deu a louca com ele... então ele acabou deixando. - diz Hinata.

- Nossa Hinata! É assim que me agradece ? - diz Ino.

- Desculpe Ino! diz Hinata.

- Não liga pra porca não! E então... onde vamos ? - pergunto.

- Na sorveteria. - diz Ino apontando o lugar.

Chegando no lugar pegamos nossos sorvetes e então fomos até a pracinha em frente.

- E então Hinata... como foi hoje? - eu pergunto.

- Kurenai-sensei é bem legal, kiba-kun e Shino-kun discutiram, na verdade foi mais o Kiba que ficou falando sozinho, no fim deu tudo certo. - diz ela.

- Ahhh você está com a Kurenai?! Soube que o Asuma-sensei e a Kurenai estão saindo! - diz a porquinha.

- Nossa! Não! - diz a Hinata.

- É sim! Você vai ver! - diz a porca .

- Sakura-chan... e o Naruto-kun? Ele ficou muito machucado? A Ino me contou sobre o treinamento de vocês.

- Ele se recupera muito rápido, não se preocupe! - digo sorrindo e a vejo ficando mais aliviada.

Ficamos até tarde conversando, Ino contou sobre Shikamaru ser dorminhoco e Hinata enrolava os dedos e corava sempre que mencionávamos Naruto. Depois fomos pra casa.

* * *

><p>Sem pov:<p>

Era cedo quando os três estavam no campo de treinamento, Kakashi estava novamente atrasado. Naruto reclamava sobre estar com fome, Sasuke e Sakura estavam quietos embaixo de uma arvore. Algumas horas depois ele aparece.

- Você está atrasado de novo Kakashi-sensei! - grita Naruto.

- Estava perdido no caminho da vida. - diz Kakashi. - Todos estão aqui, vamos começar.

- Heeey Kakashi-sensei! E o meu outro sensei? - pergunta Naruto.

- Ia se esquecer de mim não é . - diz um outro homem descendo com um salto de uma arvore.

- Naruto, este é o será seu outro professor, Jiraya, um dos sennins lendários. - diz Kakashi o apresentando.

- O QUE! O ERO-SENNIN! - Grita Naruto apontando pra Jiraya.

- Eu não sou pervertido! - grita Jiraya pra Naruto.

- Eu o vi espiando o banheiro das mulheres ontem mesmo! - diz Naruto.

- Eu não estava espiando! Estava coletando dados! - tenta se defender Jiraya.

- Quieto Naruto! - diz Kakashi intervindo. - Jiraya irá treiná-lo assim como Tsunade treina Sakura. Sasuke, soube ontem a noite, além de mim, você terá outro professor, Orochimaru.

-O que! Porque ele vai ter dois professores! Não é justo! - diz Naruto e Sakura o soca.

- Porque ? - pergunta Sasuke.

- O Terceiro acha interessante que cada integrante desse time seja treinado por cada um dos sennins. - Diz Jiraya.

Logo chegam Tsunade com Orochimaru.

- Já contou a eles? - pergunta Tsunade.

- Sim. - Diz Jiraya.

- Sasuke venha comigo e com Orochimaru, Naruto e Sakura vão com senseis. - diz Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Pela manhã pegavam pequenas missões com Kakashi, ou treinavam e a parte da tarde treinavam com os sennins. Cada um ao seu modo estava evoluindo, Sasuke com a ajuda de Kakashi e de algumas instruções de Itachi já conseguia dominar melhor o sharingan, Jiraya ensinava Naruto a controlar o poder da raposa. Tsunade continuava com seu treinamento em Sakura mas de modo pesado.<p>

* * *

><p>O time sete estava treinando como costume quando Gai aparece os interrompendo.<p>

- Desculpe interromper vocês mas todos os ninjas estão se reunindo na frente do prédio do Hokage. - diz ele triste.

- O que aconteceu? - Pergunta Kakashi.

- O Terceiro... ele faleceu.

- Não! O velho não pode! - diz Naruto.

- Não demorem, daqui meia hora será o funeral. - diz Gai saindo de cabeça baixa.

* * *

><p>Todos estavam reunidos na frente do prédio, na sacada estava a foto do Terceiro, Konohamaru estava no colo de Asuma e chorava, Ino chorava nos ombros de Shikamaru, Neji estava com uma das mãos pousadas em um dos ombros de Hinata e de seu outro lado estava segurando Tenten. Naruto confortava Sakura e Sasuke segurava suas mãos. Uma leve chuva caia quando enterrara-no .<p>

No dia seguinte seria anunciado quem seria o próximo hokage.

* * *

><p>O conselho estava reunido para que fosse decidido o novo Hokage. O pai de Shikamaru e os sennins estavam também presentes.<p>

- Então, não é a melhor hora mas precisamos escolher. - diz um dos conselheiros.

- Voto em Tsunade-sama. - diz o pai de Shikamaru.

- Tsunade? - diz Danzou surpreso, assim como os outros.

- Sim, o terceiro havia conversado comigo sobre querer que Tsunade fosse eleita.

- Mas... - tenta opor Danzou.

- Sei que você quer ser o próximo Hokage Danzou, mas você já toma conta de uma parte da Anbu. - diz um dos conselheiros.

- O que acha Tsunade? Aceita ser a Godaime? - Pergunta uma conselheira. - Seu avô foi nosso primeiro Hokage, tenho certeza de que dará conta.

- Eu... - diz Tsunade meio pensativa . - Aceito.

Danzou não gostou mas permaneceu quieto durante toda a reunião.

No dia seguinte foi apresentado Tsunade como a nova Hokage. E conforme os dias foram passando as coisas foram voltando ao normal.

* * *

><p>Os treinamentos continuavam e a cada dia ficavam mais poderosos. Mas para que Sasuke e Naruto melhorassem seus potenciais foi concordado que teriam que viajar com seus mestres. Com seu time fora Sakura começa a se focar sob a orientação de Tsunade em jutsos de cura, ajudava sua mestra tanto no hospital quanto com suas atividades de Hokage. Apesar de estarem longe o grupo trocava cartas sobre seus treinamentos e avanços. Sasuke ainda conversava com Itachi. O mais velho pedia para que o outro tomasse cuidado com Orochimaru e o vigiasse. Além de Sasuke Orochimaru treinava mas 3 pessoas: Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo. Kabuto ia com eles também.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>E aí como estão? Bom... não esperava por tudo junto mas pensando bem ficou melhor... No próximo teremos Sasuke e Naruto voltando pra Konoha e aí que o bicho vai começar a pegar finalmente! Se tiverem alguma dúvida podem perguntar! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!<strong>

**Até maiis!**


End file.
